


Bears in Gotham

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Batman fights a bear, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Gen, Joker - Freeform, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Batman fights a bear in a zoo.





	Bears in Gotham

Batman stared down the magnificent beast that faced him. An eight hundred pound grizzly was looking at him with a ravenous gleam in its eye. The zoo keeper had forgotten to lock the door and Batman got the little girl out of trouble; leaving himself open to the bear.

A stand down proceeded at first each of them looking for weakness in one another. Then something snapped inside the bear.

The bear went from growling on two legs to running on all four legs at full speed toward Batman.

Batman dodged the bear's first attack he kicked the bear in its nose. The bear was now infuriated, it seemed to have plotted Batman's weaknesses as the second attack seemed to go in slow motion as the bear slashed at Batman with its horrifically large paws. A horrible crack resounded as the bear broke bones.

Slowly, deliberately, painfully Batman rose to his knees, spitting out blood, as he raised to a slumped full height. He fumbled for any gadget that would keep him alive. Desperation set in as he fumbled at his seemingly useless utility belt. The bear was coming back a third time. A light went out of Batman's eyes as he accepted his fate of death by a bear.

The bear came back for a third and final time mauling Batman to death. The scene was covered in blood and mangled body parts. Batman's mask was almost going to fall from the seemingly invincible Bat.

All of a sudden Joker woke up that was one of the worst dreams he'd ever had. Harley rolled over, "What is it, Mista J?"

"I dreamed Batman died and it was by a bear. Honestly, Harley that's the stuff nightmares are made of. Batman being killed by something other than me."

"It's okay. Mista J, we can get Batman tomorrow." Harley said as she pulled the Joker to her. "Bears sound like a good idea to add to our anti-Bat arsenal."

**Author's Note:**

> I think Batman could win a fight against a bear if it was a real fight.


End file.
